


The Rainbow of Her

by FoxRafer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of you may have already seen this; my apologies for the double posting.  It was originally written for a challenge at <a href="http://writing-readers.livejournal.com/"><b>writing_readers</b></a> in September, but after reading <a href="http://jamiesdream.livejournal.com/56067.html#cutid1"><b>a very poetic piece</b></a> by <a href="http://jamiesdream.livejournal.com/"><b>jamiesdream</b></a> I was inspired to post what I wrote over here too.  No pairing, no warnings.  The challenge was to write something using all the colors of the rainbow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rainbow of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have already seen this; my apologies for the double posting. It was originally written for a challenge at [**writing_readers**](http://writing-readers.livejournal.com/) in September, but after reading [**a very poetic piece**](http://jamiesdream.livejournal.com/56067.html#cutid1) by [**jamiesdream**](http://jamiesdream.livejournal.com/) I was inspired to post what I wrote over here too. No pairing, no warnings. The challenge was to write something using all the colors of the rainbow.

Her red is garnet.  
Strong, passionate, devoted.  
In times of trial she is by your side, capable and solid. A steady force and constant ally.

Her orange is coral, cool and exotic.  
Never was anyone more full of life.  
Yet she's given you her spirit, a delicate balance in your hands. Ever at risk of fading if you grow careless or indifferent.

Her yellow is amber.  
Golden, rich, translucent.  
A beauty so deep and lustrous, you could always see her very core. Almost touch the richness inside.

Her green is apple, granny smith.  
You rejoice in her light, youthful touch.  
Still she surprises, reveals a kick under the brightness. Sharp and tangy.

Her blue is aquamarine.  
Clear, calm, crystalline.  
She radiates confidence, a soothing calm that chases away your fears. Rare and unique.

Her indigo is midnight, deep and musky.  
As the sky she envelops all.  
But she remains a solitary figure. Content in the quiet stillness she uses to intuit her needs and understand those around her.

Her violet is iolite.  
Vivid, purposeful, creative  
You draw on her for motivation in all things, on how to live a life. She is your muse, your confidante.


End file.
